Scars
by Saphira112
Summary: Roy/Ed. The two contemplate on each other one night, thinking about the other's internal and external scars


Note: My apologies to all my readers for not updating "Metal Heart" within the last few weeks as I should've. I'm still working on it. Please wait for me a little longer! Thanks!  
Title: Scars  
Author: Saphira112  
Pairing: Roy/Ed  
Rating: PG/PG-13  
Theme/Prompt: Scars  
Requested by: sapphirekikyo  
Summary: Drabble(ish). Roy and Ed silently contemplate on each other's external and internal scars. 

Scars  
One-Shot

They weren't normal. 

A dark coal eye raked over the lean, slightly muscular body that of a teenager, taking in every detail and projecting it back into his mind. The body was well developed for the alchemist's age, but one wouldn't say it actually _was_ the body of a teenager. No. The once light skin was sun-kissed from walking in the desert sun for the past few years, fading some marks that had been received along the way. However, a few remained. There were several of them, actually, varying in size and depth. Long and short ones were everywhere, measured by how deep or shallow they were, but there were some that were just _there_, glazed across the tanned skin, mocking anything and everything in the dull light of the lamp by the bed. These were the marks of one who had fought hard to find something that probably didn't exist, of one who risked everything for the sake of someone else, of one who had endured pain beyond a normal human's comprehension. The steel arm and leg that glinted in the soft bullion light was another of the teen's scars, marking his sin and the reason for his suffering. They were two of his biggest markings; the pain of losing family and his reflection of fear of loss. These were the ones that mirrored the invisible scars; the scars below the surface. The profound coal eye reflected the understanding of the matter. Yes. There were many scars under the surface. There were ones that were healing after such and such a time and ones that refused to leave, ignoring the laws of time and change. They were memories; tragic and dark, things that no one would dare think ran through the teenager's mind, things that no one could possibly believe. But they were real.

These were Ed's scars. 

Deep golden eyes looked back at the colonel and took in the picture of the pallid man, orbs of light running over the skin, taking in each curve and detail. One would say that such a man of rank and charm had the perfect body women desired. Perhaps that was true here. But as the goldenrod eyes glanced over the colonel's body, more realization flooded into those eyes. The colonel had many scars, if not more. His markings were in various forms, many of them looking whiplashes from torture as a captured soldier, burn marks from misuse of flame alchemy or collapsing building fires, stab wounds from monsters and humans alike, and even the lose of one eye. The patch covering the lost eye stood out, covering up the largest visible scar of all of them, as if attempting to hide the crime. But no. _No_. It had sacrificed itself for the good of the country in pursuit of a goal that, while it may not be true the present day or the next, would eventually be reached. All due to that small sacrifice. But these were only the visible ones. The scars below the surface were stabbing at the pale body filled with fiery blood from the inside out, the fear and trauma returning from a time not that long ago. Massacres, holocausts, and suicides were running through the mind of the adult, hidden behind the calm collected look of a flirtatious male. One would easily be fooled by the simple charisma that was present everyday, but the real emotions were locked up inside a mind that dare not think of them, dare not remember what had permanently scarred the psyche, dare not build upon the desire to think of the future linked back to the old wounds.

These were Roy's scars.

And as the two alchemists looked at each other for another moment in the light, seated across on the bed, they slowly began to understand more than they could ever form into words. A hand reached out and brought with it more emotion than any words could, bringing the bodies close together to share a familiar embrace before the silent words stopped whispering themselves to the air and the light faded, leaving the two alone in the dark for the night, side by side. They shared scars both brought on by fear and battles that they could've lost, where they could've _died_. But they hadn't. And their scars were proof of that.

No... 

They weren't normal at all.


End file.
